Another Part of Us
by doublehj
Summary: cant think of any summary teehee. mind to RnR?


Aku menyerah berdebat dengannya, lalu menghela nafas. "Tidak mau."

Pria dihadapanku mendecak kesal. "Apa sih susahnya? Kau benar – benar tidak professional kali ini, Jean!" ujar pria itu benar – benar merasa benar – benar kesal.  
"Kau tahu apa alasanku, paman." Jawabku, mencoba untuk tidak meledak lagi. Ia menatapku tajam, "Apa? Karena dia kekasihmu, iya?!"  
Aku balik menatapnya tajam tanpa takut, yah, aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi persetan. Aku tidak menjawab, juga tidak mengalihkan pandanganku.

Paman akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Itu resikomu, mengerti? Dari dulu sudah kubilang, jangan pernah berhubungan dengan pria itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkannya." Katanya, nada suaranya melembut.  
"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus membunuhnya." Kataku datar. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Nah! Dan paman masih memaksaku membunuh Spencer—kekasihku! Dari kemarin pria ini terus saja meminta—memaksaku untuk melakukan misi ini. Membunuh kekasihku sendiri, memangnya aku sudah gila? Aku memang seorang pembunuh bayaran, setidaknya itu bahasa kasarnya. Tapi aku bersumpah pada paman aku tidak akan pernah membunuh orang yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dan sekarang paman memintaku untuh membunuh kekasihku sendiri! Katanya ini adalah misi penting, apalah! Persetan dengan misi ini.

Aku mendecis pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan paman tanpa memperdulikan panggilannya.

Aku langsung menggigit bibir bawahku, aku harus mencari cara untuk melindungi Spencer. Paman pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk melakukan _misi penting _ini kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya. Ah, menyusahkan saja.

Aku menatap ubin kamarku dengan tatapan kosong, sibuk memikirkan tentang misi dari pamanku itu. Aku merapatkan mantelku, lalu mendekat ke _heater_ didalam kamarku. Musim dingin tahun ini dingin sekali, sih. Rasa – rasanya _heater _saja mulai mengeluarkan hawa dingin. Beruntung, Spencer membawa jaket tebalnya, aku buru – buru mengambil jaket hijau tebalnya yang diletakan begitu saja diranjangku, lalu memakainya. Pria itu menoleh, menatapku dengan aneh. Aku nyengir kearahnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya. Aku menggumam mengiyakan. Spencer terkekeh, lalu menghampiriku dan menaikan suhu _heater_ di kamarku. Ohya, bodoh sekali aku lupa menaikan suhunya.

"Kau melamun terus. Ada apa sih? Apa ada masalah?" pria itu menginterogasiku. Aku menelan ludah, matilah aku. Tenang Jean, tenang. "Err… tidak, tidak ada apa – apa."  
Spencer menatapku dengan curiga. Tentu saja pria itu tidak akan mempercayaiku kalau aku bilang tidak ada apa – apa, aku pura – pura tidak tahu saja.  
"Jangan bohong." Katanya. Aku pura – pura menyibukan diriku dengan ponselku. "Aku serius." Jawabku acuh tak acuh. Pria itu menghela nafas, tahu ia hanya akan mengabiskan tenaga untuk berdebat denganku.

"Temani aku ke supermarket, yuk." Katanya, setelah hening beberapa saat. Aku mengangkat alis, "untuk apa?" tanyaku."  
Aku malas keluar, ditambah diluar juga tidak terlalu amat, bagaimana kalau paman menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membunuh Spencer? Dan sekarang sudah malam pula.  
"Aku mau es krim~" rengeknya.  
Aku melotot, "kau sakit ya? Ini musim dingin Spencer! Jangan gila," ujarku.  
Spencer tertawa, "oh, ayolah. Aku lagi ngidam es krim."  
"Tapi—"  
"Ayolah~" ia merengek lagi, sambil menarik lengan jaketnya yang sedang kupakai dengan muka paling memelasnya. Sialan, dia tahu kelemahanku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain sekali menurutinya, "ah, baiklah, baiklah!"

Aku berdiri lalu mendorong pelan Spencer keluar dari kamarku. "Aku ganti celana dulu," kataku lalu mengunci pintu kamarku. Aku langsung mengganti celana tidurku dengan jeansku, lalu mengambil pistol yang kuletakan dibagian terdalam lemariku, dan menyembunyikannya disaku belakang jeansku, tertutup oleh sweaterku yang panjang dan kebesaran.  
Aku berjalan keluar dan mendapati Spencer berada diluar rumahku, menelefon seseorang. Aku belum pernah melihatnya seserius itu.

Ia menyadari keberadaanku lalu menghentikan pembicaraanya di telefon, dan tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumanku padanya, lalu melangkah keluar. Melepas jaketnya yang masih kukenakan lalu menyerahkannya pada Spencer. "Ayo," ujarku.

Spencer terus saja berkutat dengan hidungnya, untung saja di saku jaketnya ada tissue. "Lagian kau bandel banget, ini kan musim dingin. Sudah kubilang jangan makan es krim." Kataku, menceramahinya.  
Spencer mendecak, "terima kasih, kau tidak membantu."  
Aku tertawa.  
Namun tiba – tiba aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang dibelakangku. Aku melirik Spencer, wajahnya mengeras, sepertinya dia juga menyadarinya. Seseorang itu semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan BUGH!

Aku berbalik badan dan langsung mengenali orang yang barusan kusikut dengan kencang. "Paman?!"  
Oh bagus! Aku diikuti!  
"Sir?" Spencer juga bingung. Paman perlahan – lahan bangun. "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, biar aku yang melakukannya." Ujarnya. Apa? Oh tidak. Pria ini benar – benar keras kepala. Aku langsung berdiri didepan Spencer, tanganku menggenggam pistol di saku belakang jeansku, siap – siap menariknya.  
Paman sudah mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Spencer. Namun tidak menarik pelatuknya. Aku buru – buru mengeluarkan pistol itu, mengarahkannya kearah pamannya.  
Tidak, ia tidak mau membunuh pamannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan pamannya membunuh Spencer begitu saja! Ia dan pamannya sama – sama tidak ada yang menarik pelatuk.

Namun semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, pistol ditangannya direbut dan Spencer menarik pelatuknya. Pamannya tergeletak bersimbah darah.  
Aku memucat, aku hanya menatap kosong kearah jasad pamannya yang bersimbah darah. Mulutku setengah terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kata – kata itu tertahan didalam mulutnya.  
Pamanku baru saja meninggal dihadapanku, dan yang membunuh pamannya adalah kekasihku sendiri. Wajahku memanas, aku bisa merasakan pandanganku buram karena air mata yang mulai menggenang dimataku.  
Aku memang kesal dengan paman karena memaksanya untuk membunuh Spencer tapi bukan berarti aku membenci paman dan ingin membunuhnya. Aku hanya berniat mengancam pamannya… tapi…

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearahnya tanpa mengatakan apa – apa. Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Spencer langsung merengkuh tubuhku.  
"Maaf… maafkan aku… aku benar – benar tidak…"  
Spencer tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa, aku tidak mau perduli. Aku hanya ingin menangis saat ini. Aku berani bertaruh seluruh tubuhku gemetar karena tangisanku terlalu keras.

"Jean.." Spencer melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Entah mataku yang buram karena air mata atau senyuman itu lebih mirip seperti _smirk_.  
"Gadis bodoh." ujarnya. "Kau pikir aku membunuh pamanmu untuk apa? Aku sama sepertimu, seorang pembunuh bayaran dan misiku adalah untuk membunuhmu.  
Kau benar – benar berfikir aku mencintaimu? Cih, gadis bodoh." ia menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.  
"Nah, karena sekarang pamanmu sudah tiada. Akan lebih baik kalau kau menyusulnya." Dan tanpa aku sempat memproses kata – katanya. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya kearahku dan menarik pelatuknya.

DOR!

Suara itu menggema di telingaku, lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

-FIN.


End file.
